


A Total misuse of the Great Hall

by LookingAtYouKid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingAtYouKid/pseuds/LookingAtYouKid
Summary: A one shot based on Hermione_Stranger's "A complete and Total misuse of school facilities"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Total misuse of the Great Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermione_Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Complete and Total Misuse of School Facilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411394) by [Hermione_Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger). 



"Mione have you got Potter's cloak with you?"  
"Of course, why? What are you thinking Pansy?"  
"Well the great hall will be empty right now, won't it gryfinwhore"

There was nothing McGonagall loved more than stretching her fur around the castle once the majority of students had left for Christmas, be it cannon-balling into snow drifts or merely prowling the corridors, the catharsis of it was benign. Checking Mrs Norris was no where in scent she leapt atop a trophy cabinet parkouring to her private den an unoccupied display shelf close to the fire. A wet slap and a sigh emanating from the hall pulled her from her refuge. Transforming mid leap and a steadying breath later professor McGonagall emerged into the hall.

Hermione blushed at the sudden interruption, especially upon seeing her head of house. Her Head of house whose seat she was currently occupying. McGonagall softened upon seeing her protege.

"Miss Granger. Hermione, while I won't deny I've always hoped you'd take my chair as transfiguration professor I think you're getting ahead of yourself a little."

Face red enough to rival a Weasley's hair Hermione rose from the chair marginally.

"Auch, sit back down child. The chair suits you"  
Her back rigid Hermione eased herself down onto the chair eyes closed and biting her lip slightly.

" Now then Hermione, have you considered if you'd rather apprentice with me here and qualify as a teacher or if you'd rather gain a mastery before becoming a Teacher. Truthfully I think you'd gain more from a Mastery. It would give you access to far more experimental magics, and allow you to experiment and publish in your own name in your spare time. Speak with Miss Parkinson about it then join me for a cup of tea first Saturday once term restarts."

"Speaking of your girlfriend, Hermione, I'm glad you and miss Parkinson finally feel comfortable enough to be open about your relationship."

"How did you know?" Hermione finally managed to voice 

McGonagall smirked "The number of Mr Weasley's essays the teaching staff have graded we've come to recognize when you've had a hand in proof reading the work of others. You should invite her up to the common room officially while there are so few here over Yule"

"Officially?" Hermione choked out

"You didn't think we left the security of the common room purely to the fat lady did you?"  
McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her protege "Goodnight Miss Granger. Oh before I go did you hear a wet slapping sound earlier? No? Must of been that damned peeves again

"So not only did she hear you riding my strap on her seat before she entered....." Pansy ventured from beneath Harry's invisibility cloak

"She probably knows I took OUR strap to your ass last night over the back of the sofa in the common room... " Hermione confirmed slumping onto the top table, raising herself off the strap on for the first time since her mentor entered the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
